


Зеркало

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: После разговора с магическим зеркалом Якоб пребывает в глубокой задумчивости. Ньют пытается выяснить, что его расстроило или озадачило, но правда открывается лишь тогда, когда они встречают создателя этого загадочного предмета.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 8





	Зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Юст. AU, пост-ФТ1

На сегодня с пациентами закончили. Последним был левкрота Алекс. Он терпеливо ждал, раскрыв свою необъятную пасть, пока ему поставят протез вместо сгнившего резца, промоют полость и приведут в порядок челюсть. В благодарность зверь не пытался никого проглотить и даже позволил погладить по густой коричневой шерсти на шее.

После работы Ньют сначала приводил в порядок Якоба, а потом себя. Сколько раз уже его обрабатывали очищающими и обсушивающими чарами, Якоб каждый раз выглядел счастливым от тесного контакта с магией и слегка затруднял Ньюту колдовство. 

— Чары — прекрасно, безусловно, но после такой операции нам всё равно нужна горячая вода и много мыла.

— Я сделаю.

— Спасибо. Кстати, дружище, ты знал, что твоё новое зеркало в ванной разговаривает?

— Разумеется.

— А я уж думал... Тогда беспокоиться точно не о чем.

Почему Якоб решил заговорить о зеркале именно сейчас? Оно украшало ванную комнату уже неделю. Из деревянной рамы росли во все стороны тонкие ветки, на которых сидели такие же деревянные лечурки. Такое было только у Ньюта, и на создание уникального зеркала мастера, конечно же, вдохновил Пикетт. 

Зеркало прислал Ньюту старый знакомый, месье Сэн-Дэмьен, в благодарность за скорлупки окками, перья дириколей и фвупера, шерсть камуфлори и прочие дары фауны. Мастер инкрустировал ими рамы или насыщал дерево и металл магическими частицами, чтобы волшебные зеркала могли разговаривать. Месье оказался чувствительной натурой и мог работать только с теми поставщиками, которые точно не причинили вреда животным, добывая ингредиенты, и Ньют оказался именно таким надёжным человеком.

Зеркало должно было разбираться в стиле, красоте, эстетике, и всему этому мастер учил свои зачарованные вещи, прежде чем выставить их на продажу. Сэн-Дэмьен прекрасно справлялся со своей задачей, ведь он так вдохновенно рассуждал о нарядах, причёсках, лицах и фигурах, стандартах привлекательности и о строгих требованиях ко всему этому в богемных и светских кругах.

В каждом зачарованном предмете было немного от его создателя. Если бы Ньют не знал точно, как делаются зеркала, — а Сэн-Дэмьен охотно делился секретами ремесла, — то решил бы, что в подарок вселился дух прабабушки Деметры. Уж она никогда не упускала случая сказать: «Милый, выпрями спину, горбишься как тролль!», «твою рубашку как будто козы пожевали!», «что ты ходишь носом в землю, будто сикель потерял?». А также охала и ахала, какие они с Тесеем худые — то рёбра торчат, то кожа прозрачная, то ноги как у жеребят. Что, несомненно, было сильным преувеличением.

Зеркало тоже тщательно следило за осанкой Ньюта, деликатно советовало пригладить волосы, состричь длинную чёлку, сбрить щетину, ровнее повязать галстук-бабочку и есть больше калорийных блюд. Всё это пропускалось мимо ушей — всегда оставались вещи поважнее. 

Тесей, напротив, прислушивался к своему зеркалу и неплохо с ним ладил — советовался, какой галстук лучше подойдёт к этой рубашке, как лучше уложить волосы и не слишком ли вычурные эти запонки. Хотя брат со всеми ладил, что уж там. Может, поэтому Ньют не спешил пока что знакомить Тесея и Якоба? Печальный опыт уже есть... 

Ньют вдруг представил, что зачарованное зеркало могло бы наговорить Якобу, и стало как-то неуютно. Люди иногда были на редкость бестактны в отношении тех, кто хоть немного выделялся, а зеркала и подавно. Некоторые могли слишком бурно реагировать на маглов, если создатель имел определённые взгляды. Сэн-Дэмьен, конечно, казался человеком добрым и чересчур любвеобильным, в его большом чувствительном сердце хватило бы места всем — и людям, и тварям. Но всё же...

— Что именно зеркало тебе говорило? 

Якоб вдруг замялся:

— Да забудь, ерунду всякую. 

— Зеркало может давать какие-то советы, когда его совсем не просят.

— Советы... — протянул Якоб, ещё сильнее подогревая подозрения, что зеркало вело себя непозволительно с его другом.

— Если тебя это раздражает, я попробую снять чары.

— Нет, правда, Ньют, ничего страшного. Не о чем беспокоиться. Болтает и болтает. Это даже занимательно. Просто никак не могу привыкнуть, ну, знаешь, что любой предмет тут может оказаться волшебным.

Якоб улыбнулся, как будто Ньют тут нуждался в утешении, и перевёл тему:

— Да и чёрт с ним, зачем я вообще вспомнил об этом зеркале... Слушай, совсем запамятовал, я сегодня убирал загон у Элизабет, мне кажется, забор неустойчивый там. Посмотришь? Надо будет укрепить, в случае чего. Я так думаю, если сама конструкция упадёт, то и чары действовать не будут. Элизабет, конечно, уже не в таком игривом настроении, как тогда в Нью-Йорке, но всё же если выберется, то быть беде.

Что же, если привести в порядок загон сносорожихи было важнее всего прочего, то стоило пока оставить эту тему.

Тем же вечером, когда зеркало по привычке забрюзжало, что стоило бы сперва зачесать назад волосы, а потом уже сушить их, Ньют подошёл к нему вплотную и сказал негромко:

— Будешь расстраивать Якоба — я тебя заменю на кого-то повежливее.

Зеркало промолчало. С тех пор Ньюту казалось, что оно и ему стало реже делать замечание. Даже зачарованным предметам порой приходилось напоминать, кто тут хозяин стаи. 

***

Ньют вспомнил об этом разговоре спустя неделю. Сам Сэн-Дэмьен прислал сову и как бы между прочим спросил, нет ли для него сырья. Как раз для мастера Ньют откладывал в отдельный ящик перья, которые сбрасывали авгурей, фвупер и грифон, волос-водоросль из гривы кельпи и скорлупу от яиц окками, маминых породистых гиппогрифов и рунеспура. В тот же день нужно было заглянуть в издательство «Обскурус». Художник хотел лично обсудить, как будет выглядеть обложка «Фантастических тварей». Утро обещало быть на редкость приятным.

Якоб с радостью согласился пойти вместе и к зеркальщику, и в издательство. Торжественное открытие «Качественной выпечки Ковальски» намечалось на март, поэтому свободного времени у него пока было достаточно. Ньют знал, что когда Якоб выйдет на работу своей мечты, то они не будут так много общаться как раньше. Может быть, со временем даже Якоб захочет жить отдельно, чтобы не обременять, конечно же, не догадываясь, что Ньюту его компания только в радость, если не сказать больше. 

Якобу было интересно увидеть больше магического мира, Ньют тихо радовался возможности больше проводить время вместе, пока ещё можно.

Дверь в лавку Сэн-Дэмьена открыл его домовик, любезно провёл через торговый зал, пока тёмный и тихий. Зеркала серебристо поблёскивали в лёгком свете зимнего утра. Те, что стояли друг напротив друга, создавали бесконечные галереи внутри. 

Домовик впустил их в мастерскую и сказал, что хозяин сейчас подойдёт. Стены украшали зеркала всех форм и размеров. Их прятали чехлы из плотной ткани. Немудренно, иначе такой бы гомон поднялся от десятка зеркальных советчиков! На полу стояли стопки из пока что пустых рам. Ньют уже бывал здесь не раз, а вот Якобу всё было интересно. Он прохаживался, осматривался, и наверняка ему страшно хотелось что-нибудь потрогать.

Ньют снова вспомнил тот разговор о зеркале. Услышанное Якобу явно не понравилось, и он упорно не желал делиться, что же ему наговорили.

Якоб остановился возле особенно красивой квадратной рамы, белой, с искусно вырезанным узором из золотой и серебристой чешуи и драконьей головой посредине. Видимо, засмотревшись, сделал шаг назад и наступил на бархатное покрывало. Закреплено оно было неважно, потому что хватило одного неосторожного движения, и алая ткань съехала вниз, открывая миру огромное прямоугольное зеркало в строгой металлической раме. Ньют поспешил поправить — и вдруг его пригвоздил к месту оглушительный свист. 

— Вот это сочный парень!

И Ньют, и Якоб замерли на своих местах — Якоб напротив зеркала, Ньют чуть поодаль с поднятой палочкой, на секунду забывший все заклинания.

— Эй, да ты просто красавчик! Ну-ка, повернись ко мне спиной ещё раз, хочу всего тебя осмотреть хорошенько. Не нужно прятать такое спелое тело под пальто. Не терпится увидеть тебя обнажённым, сладкий.

Якоб отошёл, чтобы его отражение исчезло, но зеркало не унималось. 

— Да ты не смущайся, с такой фигурой не нужно. Если купишь меня, обещай целовать перед каждым свиданием, хочу почувствовать эти губы на себе. Был бы я человеком, я бы...

Тут зеркало понизило голос и забормотало что-то на французском. Общий смысл от Ньюта ускользал, но отдельные слова указывали, что это нечто очень непристойное. Будь зеркало человеком, оно вмиг оказалось бы втянутым в магическую дуэль, потому что никто не имел права говорить такие вещи Якобу.

Якоб, впрочем, не выглядел оскорблённым или сконфуженным. Улыбнулся краешком рта, на французскую речь даже усмехнулся. Когда Ньют всё-таки спрятал зеркало под бархатом, указал на него большим пальцем:

— Смешная штука, да? Всех незваных гостей разгонит. Но твоё как-то пристойнее себя вело. Значит, оно самолюбие тешит или вроде того?

Ньюту казалось неправильным, что из них двоих сейчас именно он выглядит более смущённым от всего услышанного. Зеркало продолжало приглушённо болтать из-под завесы.

Сэн-Дэмьен появился в мастерской бесшумно. Работа с хрупкими предметами требовала осторожности. Правда, как только он подошёл, то шума стало слишком много. Казалось, его пронзительный, несколько манерный голос, резонировал с зеркалами и звенел в воздухе:

— Я всё слышал! Это недопустимо.

Сэн-Дэмьен сдёрнул покрывало, которое Ньют так старательно вешал, и принялся отчитывать зеркало, как невоспитанного школьника:

— Где твои манеры? Так мы с людьми не разговариваем! Даже в самом аморальном борделе такая речь непозволительна. 

Зеркало пристыженно молчало и как могло выражало виноватость своей ровной гладкой поверхностью. Сэн-Дэмьен небрежно набросил покрывало обратно одним движением палочки и наконец-то заговорил с людьми в мастерской, для начала с Якобом. 

— Друг мой, простите этого невоспитанного юнца. Я сделал его недавно и не успел обучить всему.

Подошёл Сэн-Дэмьен слишком близко для незнакомца. Но то что для Ньюта было фамильярностью и нарушением личного пространства, для Якоба способом проявить дружелюбие. Поэтому он даже не попытался отстраниться, а ответил просто:

— Всё в порядке, вам не о чем беспокоиться. Мы принесли...

Но Сэн-Дэмьена уже было не остановить. Высокий рост позволял ему нависать над маленьким Якобом, а волнение — не сдерживать себя и свою эксцентричность.

— Это всё моя вина.

Он схватил Якоба за руку и продолжил:

— Каждый мастер дарит творениям частичку себя, своей души, а я, когда вижу мужчину вроде вас, такого роскошного и яркого, то не могу сдержать эмоций. Мои творения тоже, увы. Я работаю над этим, но сколько уже приходило разгневанных клиентов! 

Якоб осторожно высвободился.

— Ох, мне жаль. Значит...

— Я ведь не могу показывать всему миру свои симпатии, моя репутация безнадёжно пострадает! Сами понимаете — богема! Эстетика! Совсем иные требования к тем, с кем выходишь в свет, а потому тайные отношения. Разбитые сердца! Несчастные души! Вот и приходится давать выход своей творческой энергии так. 

Сэн-Дэмьен драматично опустил длинные ресницы и моргнул. Казалось, тёмные глаза увлажнились, то ли от переизбытка чувств, то ли от этой своей глубинной внутренней трагедии. Затем он словно очнулся и заговорил уже совсем другим голосом:

— Что вы мне принесли, Ньют?

Прежде чем они всё-таки приступили к делу, Ньют успел отметить про себя, что Якобу совсем не противны внимание и комплименты от другого мужчины.

***

До издательства нужно было пройти ещё немного от точки аппарации по Косому переулку до здания под номером 18. Ньют часто будто бы случайно забывал отпустить руку Якоба — и если раньше друг сразу старался как можно деликатнее освободиться, то на этот раз не стал. Спохватился лишь тогда, когда с ними поравнялась влюблённая парочка, которая точно так же сплела пальцы, но к счастью, не замечала ничего вокруг, только друг друга. Якоб высвободил руку и пробормотал:

— Прости, задумался. Столько всего странного было.

— Не за что извиняться.

Снега утром навалило немеряно, и редкие ещё прохожие не успели расчистить мостовые следами ботинок. Мороз щипал кожу и пробирался под ворот пальто и рукава. Хотелось расстегнуться, — так было жарко, несмотря на погоду, — но Ньют не мог позволить себе заболеть какой-нибудь ерундой вроде простуды. Тепло в груди разрасталось чем-то приятным и в то же время мучительным.

Ньют вовсе не страдал от неразделённой любви и неопределённости. До этого дня он был точно уверен, что Якоб и помыслить не может об отношениях с мужчиной, не только для себя, вообще для кого-то. Почти дословно в голове звучали его фразы: «Поверить не могу, Ньют, что у такого красивого парня нет подружки. Я думал, у тебя в каждом порту по невесте». «Не удивлюсь, если твоя будущая ассистентка будет влюблена в тебя по уши, лишь бы это не мешало вашей работе. Как тут не влюбиться?» В речах этих всегда фигурировали девушки и никогда — парни. Ньют так и не решился сказать о своих симпатиях в целом к мужскому полу и лично к Якобу. Пожертвовать дружбой он был не готов, а в том, что после признания в их отношениях наступит некоторое напряжение, не сомневался. Путешествия позволили ему прикоснуться к миру маглов сильнее, чем Ньют хотел бы, и он знал, что однополые связи порицаются: где-то сильнее, где-то меньше.

Ньют наблюдал за Якобом и Сэн-Дэмьеном, и увиденного было достаточно, чтобы понять, что мужское внимание его другу вовсе не противно настолько, чтобы разорвать все отношения. Он не флиртовал в ответ и вежливо отказался от предложения «побыть музой», что бы оно ни значило, но и не выказывал отвращения.

Конечно, это ничего не значило, но теперь у Ньюта был шанс, что хотя бы их дружба не пострадает, даже если Якоб никогда не ответит на его чувства.

Всё же Ньют решился заговорить, заранее зная, что это будет один из тех неловких диалогов, которые он потом не захочет вспоминать.

— Значит, зеркало осыпало тебя комплиментами.

— Вроде того, без всяких непристойностей, конечно. Знаешь, я не привык слышать о себе такое. Я польщён, конечно, но это как-то странно, не находишь?

Якоб подышал на замёрзшие руки и сунул их в карманы пальто. 

— Вовсе нет. И тогда ты говорил о какой-то ерунде.

— А это не ерунда разве?

— Если кто-то считает тебя красивым? Не ерунда.

Ньют в жизни бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь захочет стать волшебным зеркалом, но именно сейчас такой момент настал. Просто взять и сказать всё то же самое и даже больше, ведь привлекательная для редких ценителей внешность была далеко не единственным достоинством Якоба. Правда, для этого стоило бы смотреть прямо на него, а Ньют и на это пока что не решался — глядел прямо перед собой и нервничал, что пауза уж слишком затянулась. Как назло, именно перед дверью в издательство Якоб заговорил своим привычным бодрым голосом:

— Тогда ладно. Значит, не ерунда, договорились. Что ж, мне приятно, что ты так думаешь.

Они остановились перед входом в «Обскурус». На ветру поскрипывала вывеска, разгулявшийся вдруг ветер посвистывал, проникая сквозь чёткие резные буквы с засечками и изображение полумесяца. Якоб не выглядел смущённым или озадаченным, улыбался приветливо, словно собирался вернуть комплимент, как и всегда, когда Ньют говорил ему что-то приятное. Сейчас он не готов был услышать ни ответную похвалу, ни вообще что-либо от Якоба, так сильно переполняли чувства. И стоило ему открыть рот, как Ньют поспешно сказал:

— Вот мы и на месте. Тебе придётся немного подождать в приёмной, обещаю надолго не задерживаться.

Ньют толкнул тяжёлую резную дверь, пропуская друга внутрь. Воспользовавшись моментом, он мимоходом погладил по спине — ничего не значащий невинный жест. 

Что же, никто не говорил, что это будет простой и короткий путь к признанию, и всё равно Ньют немного радовался, что первый маленький шаг он уже сделал.


End file.
